


You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Hurt, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl remebers the best and the worst times he had with Beth, as he carries her out of Grady Memorial Hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone

He felt his heart sink into his chest. All the emotions bottled up inside of him finally came out. He watched as the young girl fell to the ground. He reached for his gun, and without hesitation shot Joan.  
He saw the people speaking, but he couldn't hear. In his mind everything was silent.  
He felt a hand softly touch his back, and that's how he knew to lower his gun.  
He knew he was crying, there was no reason to deny it. He felt the warm liquid fall down his face.  
He looked to see the young girl, bleeding, laying there, dead.  
"No." He almost whispered.  
He slowly walked towards the beautiful body, and scooped her into his arms. This wasn't the first time he'd carried her like this, he did at the funeral home. After she'd hurt her foot, he carried her in. He still remembers hearing her  
"I'm going as fast as I can!"  
She told him, as he was complaining her walking too slow.  
"Daryl!" She laugh/screamed as he picked her up, and waltzed into the kitchen with her in his arms. He sat her town before returning to his own seat.   
Even though everyone, and everything else in his life was gone during his times with Beth... He wasn't ever that happy, and he'd never been this sad.   
They began to walk towards the door.  
Beth felt so light, and limp in his arms.   
He let out another sob, he watched as his own tears hit the young girls face, and fall into her hair.   
Everything had been fine, it was only one second that went wrong, and everything fell apart.  
"I get it now." She said.  
What did she get now?   
Daryl guessed he'd never know.  
"Do you need any help?" He heard Rick ask.  
Daryl didn't respond. He thought his silence would make enough since.  
As they began to exit the hospital Daryl remembered the moments he shared with Beth.   
"We should burn it down."  
She said, her eyes full of excitement. He was going to say no, he really was... But why did he need to? What did it matter? He needed something like this, and he was willing to do it.   
"We're gonna need more boos." He said.  
He remembered giving the fiery shed a one last 'fuck you.'  
It was Beth's idea, she brought her finger up first.  
He remembered walking away feeling happy for the first time.  
He'd actually done something good for him, and that was thanks to this small, but tough blonde girl.  
The first time he'd ever seen her he remembered thinking she was beautiful.  
He was helping Maggie with something, and Daryl thought he'd caught a glimpse of an angle.  
He shrugged it off though, thinking she was just a girl who got lucky, she wasn't supposed to be alive, the farm just kept her safe.  
He remembered Lori asking for him to help Beth.  
He refused, and that decision still haunts him to this day.  
When he heard she tried to kill herself he understood, but he thought she was just looking for attention.  
He thought she was a weak, innocent, plain Christian girl who'd gotten lucky.  
But she proved herself different to him.   
She was strong.   
He remembered telling her that Zach died, she didn't even cry, and when she hugged him something changed in him.  
For the first time in a long time his heart was at peace.  
He didn't want to loose this girl, but he did.  
They were getting closer to the exit.   
He didn't want to stop holding her, not for one second.   
He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.  
"So you do believe there are still good people? What changed your mind?"  
She asked looking him in the eyes.  
"I don't know." He mumbled   
"Don't 'mmm, what changed your mind?" She asked.  
He wanted to tell her, to express his feelings and he wanted to love her, but he couldn't.  
He looked at her lips for a brief second, that's how she knew.  
"Oh."  
She said.  
This made Daryl feel so much pain and sorrow.  
He could barley hold it together anymore.  
He wanted to fall on the ground. He wanted to break, he wanted to escape.   
But he knew that he would never hold her again if him fell, he kept going.   
"Everyone we knows dead!"  
"We don't know that!!!"  
"We might as well because we ain't never gonna see them again! Rick, you ain't never gonna see Maggie again!"  
He couldn't believe he ever said something like that to the girl, lit, or not it was wrong.  
She would never see her sister again.   
She would never see Maggie again.   
As he thought of that night with the moonshine he couldn't help but think of his nickname.  
'Mr Dixon.'  
He loved that name.   
"Yes mr Dixon." She's say.  
Out of all the memories he'd had with her, the fondest was the first night in the funeral home.   
He was locking up everything.   
Making sure if anything got in they'd hear it.   
Once he was finished he walked into the room.   
He was amazed at the noises he heard.   
It was the piano, and a voice like an angle.  
He realized he must've been watching her sing for ten minutes before he decided to say something.  
He coughed, and she stopped playing.  
After explaining things to her he got into the coffin.  
"What are you doin?" She asked. Her doe eyes bigger then ever.  
"Why don't you go on? Keep singin?" He asked   
"I thought my singing annoyed you."  
"Ain't no jut-box so..."  
He tried to remember her singing in his head.   
He almost didn't pay attention to what was going on, until they reached a door.  
Everyone walked out.   
He realized he was going to be the last to leave.   
He took in a deep breath, and walked out.  
That's when he saw them.  
Everyone, in the camp, but infront of them all was Maggie.   
Her crys echoed in his mind, with one last memory of Beth.  
"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."


End file.
